Solitaire
Solitaire is a hero whom lives and operates in Darkness Falls. She is quite famous in the supernatural community as an expert in occult lore and a dimensional explorer. She is also the leader of the Darkness Falls Heroes Unlimited branch. History The woman whom would gain fame as the superhero Solitaire and accolaides as a paranormal investigator comes from a magnificent legacy of heroism and magic. She is the only daughter of David Ronald Roth, formerly the superhero Iron Hand. Her mother Juliet Walsh was one of the most beloved superhero in Raven's Grove as Witchcraft. By the time Rachel was five years old she understood the noble family legacy that she was now part of. Her uncle on her mother's side is Darkness Falls Homicide Detective Jack Walsh, who is the father of acclaimed psychic Julia Walsh. Her aunt on her mother's side, noted parapsychologist Amelia Roth is the mother of Vanessa Roth, the superhero Cantrip. Spared the drudgery of public school, Rachel was entrolled in the Raven's Grove School for Girls when she was eight years old. Within those ancient and hallowed halls Rachel was given a classic education in sciences, history, and the arts, linguistics, and occult lore. When she was not at school she was being intensely trained as an athlete and martial artist by her father. Her mother tutored her in all manner of occult workings and theorumms; both of these subsidiary educations meant to prepare Rachel to join the family legacy of heroism to investigate and protect the community from supernatural threats. Rachel's superpower manifested when she was 11 years old. As both of her parents had been born genetic mutants the very idea that Rachel would not be had never occured. Instead, she was thrust at once into the arms of knowledgable and experienced teachers to instruct her on the use of her powers, how to control them and, most importantly, to maximize her capabilities. Immediately following graduation, the then seventeen year old Rachel secured employment with The Gaslight Society in Darkness Falls. Using the sobriquet of Solitaire, she was soon in high demand for the thoroughness of her investigations as well as her bravery in taking on supernatural menaces and cleaning houses. It's quite likely that she would have stayed working as a Gaslighter had it not been for the sudden and unforseen murders, execution-style, of both of her parents. Ignoring all of the warnings and instructions not to get involved Rachel immersed herself in the investigation. She was ferocious and relentless in questioning informants and possible witnesses; several Chromiatic Dragons and Darkness Falls Creepshow gang members were sent to the hospital. Within a month Rachel had learned that the murders were committed by two Chromatic Painted Faces hoping to make a name for themselves. When the police caught up to the pair Solitaire was already there, 'encouraging' both punks to make a full confession. It was almost exclusively her sleuthing skills, interrogation techniques, and thoroughness that the millers of the Roths were brought to justice. After the Chromatics were convicted, Rachel applied for the Darkness Falls Polioce Academy and spent the next three years as a patrol officer, then spent another five years working undercover in Narcotics. While undercover she learned that the criminal psychopath Rictus was unrolling a plot to plant bombs on two dozen school busses. He quick intervention, the evidence she procured, and the details she provided resulted in Rictus' arrest and ensconcment in Stronghold for the fifth time. It catapulted Rachel to the rank of Detective First Class, a day job she maintains to this day. When Cleopatra was putting the Heroes Unlimited organization together and tapped Solitaire to be the commanding officer of the Darkness Falls branch, Rachel readily agreed and has been in that leadership role ever since. Personality Solitaire presents the typical 'cop attitude' that many law enforcement officers fall prey to quite without realizing it. She is aloof, tending to hold people at arms length emotionally and sometimes comes across as unwilling to trust them. Even when in her civilian identity, which is publicly known, she can be seen as stand-offish and sometimes hostile. She sometimes accidentally gives people the impression that she doesn't like them even when the very opposite might be true. She is an avid seeker of answers and persues the paranormal with a dogged persistence that is admirable, but sometimes she gets so focused on her duties she forgets that there are broken hearts and wounded emotions to deal with. She is always professional, not prone to idle chatter or gossip, and barks orders and instructions before she says please. Skills, Talents, and Hobbies Solitaire is a well-trained and professional law enforcement officer. As such, she is an intimidatingly skilled observer, picking out inite clues and tell-tell signs others might miss. She is wholly knowldegable in police procedures and operations, interrogation techniques, documenting, and sensing when something is just wrong. As an intense scholar of the paranormal and the occult, Solitaire is a virtual encyclopedia of occult lore including theries, schools, and philosophies of magic; ley lines and places of power, demonology, ghosts and hauntings, cryptids, tools and rituals, and famous magic users throughout time. She is the world's foremost authority on alternate dimensions and varying realities. She speaks many languages fluently: Spanish, Japanese, German, Ancient and Modern Greek, Hebrew, Sansrit, Berber, Latin. Ancient Ehgyptial dialects from the 2nd Dynasty to the 17th, and Enochian. As a combatant she is trained and skilled in the use of firearms, tasers, and police batons. She knows how to make use of law enforcement takedowns and immobilizations. Her style is learned from her father and is Li-Xia which, loosely stranslated, means "short Kung-Fu". It's a style that demands constant movement in the form of ducking and whirling evasions rather than being hit and utilized a variety og in-close hand strikes including punches, palm strikes, knife-hand strikes, eye gouging, jabs, and uppercuts with minimal focus on leg strikes; she can only use short snap kicks, foot sweeps, and knee strikes. Powers Solitaire is a genetic mutant gifted with and well-trained in teleportation, which manifests in two ways. The first, which she refers to as 'vorping' because of the sound it makes when air rushes into the spot she just occupied, allowed her to immediately bi-locate to any point within 60 feet of her starting position instantly. There is a section of her brain that contains a spatial awareness, which prevents her from materializing in a solid object or in a location that could be harmful such as the path of a speeding car. That same spatial awareness allows Solitair to always appear in a standing piosition, even if she were knocked prone a moment before triggering her power. Additionally, she does not appear with any active momentum meaning that even if she were thrown off of a high-rise building and reached terminal velocity, she could teleport to the ground without any momentum. Likewise, she is able to materialize facing any direction she chooses. While utilizing her vorping, she cannot carry any additional mass. The second ability of her teleportation is her ability to instantly breach dimesnsional barriers. She can transport herself and an additional 200 pounds of weight to any alternate reality or parallel universe. She prefers not to breach 'blind' with company but often does so herself, just to see where she will end up and document everything she finds in the new location. Her spatial awareness is acting during breaching, and again prevents her from materializing in a so0lid object or into any environment that is extremely dangerous or fatal. Her breaching does not allow her to travel through time per se, but she is able to breach to parallel eraths that are in the past or future of the current timeline. She seems to be able to instantly impring locations into her mind, allowing her to return to any world she has visited before instantly and without error. By far, Solitaire's most impressive use of teleportation is to create a doppleganger of herself. A second Solitaire will appear when called for, and seems to be a purely time-space entity. It mirrors what Solitaire herself does, and only exists for roughly ten seconds. So for instance if she was fighting a tough gang member she could doppleganger, causing a second version of herself to appear and land the exact strikes on the enemy that Solitaire herself does. Rogues Gallery Category:Superheroes